Drunken Confession
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily is drunk and she tells Hotch something she shouldn't


_This is an entry for the song prompt form…just a little one-shot._

Why Not Me?—Judds

I Don't Believe You—Pink

"How is it that you're still standing?" Morgan chuckled as he stared at Prentiss who was swaying a bit by the table.

She shrugged then had to regain her balance from that small movement. A waitress with a tray of shots started to walk by when Emily saw her. She threw her hands up in an attempt to get her attention. Hotch quickly grabbed her hands and brought them back to the table.

"I really don't think you need anymore," Hotch said in all seriousness.

Emily looked deep into Hotch's eyes and shivered slightly, and she was sure he could feel it. She bit her lip and nodded. "You're right. I think I'm gonna head home." She grabbed her purse and almost fell over when two strong hands found her hips and steadied her.

"Come on I'll take you."

The team looked up at Hotch when he offered to take Emily home. They all knew Hotch wasn't too fond of Emily. They all exchanged a glance. Maybe he was getting over it.

Emily smiled and hugged all of her friends then left with Hotch and headed for the parking lot. Hotch placed his arm around her waist to keep her on track. The wind blew roughly and Emily snuggled in closer to Hotch. She really needed some sleep because the thoughts running through her head about her and Hotch were bound to get her in trouble.

They arrived at Hotch's SUV and he removed his arm, but Emily quickly started to tumble. He grabbed her and pushed her against his car and kept her in place with his body.

"Where'd you think you were going?" he smirked.

"I love you," she blurted out before she knew what was happening. Emily turned twelve shades of red and she wanted to throw her head through his window.

Hotch stopped moving. "What?" He asked quietly then looked into her eyes.

"You heard me," she whispered. "I love you."

Hotch swallowed thickly. His body was still pressed against his smaller one. "You're drunk. You don't realize what you're saying."

Emily shook her head violently. Her hands find his arms and she squeezed them. "I know what I'm saying and I'm pretty sure you love me too." Before he could stop her, her lips crashed onto his in a heated kiss. And against all of his better judgment, he kissed her back. His tongue darted into her mouth when she let out a moan. She grinded her hips against him, and the feeling of little Hotch stirring is what reluctantly pulled him away from her.

She didn't let him move completely away, just his head. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Don't be. I liked it," she smiled up at him.

Hotch sent a glare her way. "Prentiss we can't do this. I don't feel for you the way you do for me," he lied.

Her smile faded rapidly. "I don't believe you. If you didn't feel anything for me you wouldn't have kissed me back, but you did."

"Haley."

That name caused both of them to be silent. What was wrong with him? He was married and he was making out with his subordinate in a dark parking lot while she was drunk.

"I think you do love me," Emily stated. "I think that's why you push me away. I think that's why you act like you don't like me, it's because you do and you can't handle those feelings."

Hotch's mouth hung open. Damn profilers, he thought to himself. "Emily I don't love you…at all. I love my wife." Tears started to well up in Emily's eyes and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, but—"

"Why not me?" she interrupted.

"What?"

"Why not me? Why can't you love me?" A single tear slipped from her eye.

He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Because I found Haley first," he answered honestly. He knew he could be happy with Emily and part of him wanted that, but he couldn't. He had a wife and son at home, he couldn't let his feelings for her compromise that, no matter how much he wanted to.

She lightly pushed his body away from hers. "I have to go," she mumbled.

He grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can't be near you," she told him sadly.

"Don't go Emily. I'll take you home."

She yanked her wrist out of his hand and stumbled away from him. "I'll be fine."

"Please," Hotch begged, "please don't leave like this. Emily please."

She didn't listen. She had to get away from him. She just embarrassed herself. She had no idea how she was ever going to show her face at work ever again. Emily walked away as she heard Hotch yelling her name repeatedly trying to get her to come back.

Tears freely streamed down her face. Hotch just told her he'd be with her if he had met her first. How was she supposed to deal with that? As she made her way home, the entire time she swore off alcohol for the rest of her life. Nothing good came out of it.


End file.
